


Blurred and Unprecedented Boundaries

by Kavriaz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Bathrooms, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Clubbing, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drinking, Feel-good, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavriaz/pseuds/Kavriaz
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi didn't know what to call her relationship with the famous Chat Noir of Paris.Hot? Thrilling? Completely raw, unearthed, and complicated, as well as best thing she'd ever experienced?Kagami loved every part of it; and she always thought she was a Cool Girl, but Chat Noir was cooler.





	Blurred and Unprecedented Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, idk if I'll continue this, or if it's just a drabble, but god I'm suddenly overcome with a love for Adrigami/Chatgami :)  
Pls no hate I just wanna write and enjoy these two who I feel could have such an interesting dynamic.

In truth, Kagami had never seen her body in this light before. She knew red was her color, she had always looked good wearing red clothes and accessories. But she'd never seen herself under a directly red-colored lightbulb, or string of lightbulbs, in this case. It casted such dramatic shadows across her face, across her body. 

Granted, she'd never worn such a revealing outfit, one that barely covered the parts that were necessary, and left every other inch of her skin bare. She also hadn't ever worn such glittery eye makeup, such dark and vivid lipstick. At least not outside the privacy of her room. 

And on top of all these things Kagami hadn't done before, she simply hadn't ever been under direct red lighting before. What kind of a situation, when you live in a very strict, conservative, focused, and traditional Japanese family of rich people, would involve harsh red lighting and a skimpy outfit?

Kagami blew out a laugh at how ridiculous it was. She could hear the loud music bumping through the thin walls of this concrete bathroom as she watched sweat drip down her collarbone. Chat Noir had brought her to this night club after encouraging her to buy this ridiculously sexy outfit from a random thrift shop, and they had been dancing for hours. They were both a little intoxicated, too. Kagami was surprised when the bartender hadn't checked her ID to see if she was actually 18, when of course, she wasn't quite yet, but then she realized that no one would question Chat Noir if he was the one ordering the drinks.

No one questioned Paris' superhero of anything. Kagami felt like she was the only one in the world besides Ladybug who had protested against his suggestions and advances...at first. But of course, after not much prodding, Kagami couldn't deny that she felt a little something for the impish boy. Over the past few weeks, he'd proven to be one of the most interesting people she'd ever met, as well as the funniest. 

After him and Ladybug had de-akumatized her and Chat carried her home, she could firmly say she admired him. After she'd fought with him and Ladybug to defeat her akumatized mother, Chat found her walking with Marinette a few hours later, the two obviously already knowing each other due to their behavior and way of playing catch-up. Marinette eventually needed to leave, leaving then alone. Instead of leaving, as Kagami expected, Chat only kept the conversation going. He seemed starved for attention, before one conversation flowed to the next and they eventually found themselves leaning against opposing walls in an alley discussing who was the better fencer. Chat had decided that meeting her later with fencing gear to decide once and for all would be a good plan, Kagami agreed, though neither showed up with what was promised. Kagami did apply a darker shade of lip gloss and wore mascara before the meeting, though she wasn't sure what prompted her to do so. Not until a few weeks later, after continuous meeting during the night as well as the day, finding time in the middle of both their busy schedules to spend time together. When Chat Noir promptly began passionately sticking his tongue down her throat.

For a small amount of time, Kagami tried to convince herself that she kept Chat around for just the thrill of it. That may have been partially true but eventually she couldn't deny that she had obtained strong feelings toward the superhero. He was a good guy, an entertaining one, a supportive one, and he was definitely attractive. The only part of their situation she felt uneasy about was his identity. She didn't mind so much that half of his face was obscured by the mask, more so that she didn't know his true name or details revealing those clearly private pieces of himself.

She knew that his closest friend was Ladybug, though, and even his partner-in-crime didn't know those pieces about him. So Kagami assumed it was a part of himself that Chat Noir kept due to reasons of deep emotional baggage.

That's why she never asked, not even if that was the true reason he kept it secret (other than the fact that it could endanger them and they're families). So Kagami and Chat left his identity as something unspoken, as well as the actual state their relationship was left in.

As Kagami ran through the details of their relationship, and the details not in it, she realized she was smiling at herself in the mirror. Smiling at the thought of him. Smiling at the ridiculousness. Smiling at all of her bare skin, her small black skirt and skimpy lace top with heavily sheer thigh-high tights. It wasn't particularly tight or uncomfortable, (actually quite the contrary) but it wasn't anything she was used to wearing.

Kagami had no idea how her mother would react to the outfit she wore and wondered what would happen to her.

Then a large group of girls slammed the stainless door open, popping Kagami's bubble of calm as the deafening music flooded the bathroom.

Sucking in a breath, Kagami smoothed down her hair and figured she'd kept Chat waiting long enough. Straightening, she walked out of the bathroom and searched for the familiar cat ears and glowing green eyes somewhere in the crowd.

_ Fuck _, Kagami thought as she entered into the thick of the crowd. It would be near impossible to find him in this place. Spotting something that looked a bit like was sandy blond hair and cat ears, Kagami headed towards it. Realizing it wasn't him, and instead just a girl stumbling to the music, she cursed under her breath. 

What if he had left? _ Would he do that _ ? Did he think _ she _ left?

She realized she didn't even know where she was. She was just a half-drunk girl, alone, who had spent much too long in the bathroom in a club she didn't even know the name of. She could get home, she supposed, but she had no money and she needed new clothes, something other than this embarrassingly-

An elbow nudged her side and she yelped, swatting at it as she turned.

"_ Shit _," She breathed as Chat Noir chuckled. "Jesus, I didn't know where you were, I thought-"

"I thought the same thing, Dany, it's okay," He yelled over the music, using the nickname he'd come up with associating her use of the dragon miraculous with the Game of Thrones' Dragon Queen. He handed her a fresh cocktail in a plastic cup, still holding his own, though she couldn't tell what either of them were in the light. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" He asked.

Kagami nodded, and followed him out, sipping her drink as she went. After they left the building, they turned onto an empty street and she asked, "How did you even find me?" 

Chat sipped on his drink. "I just had to look for a helpless princess trying to find her knight clad in black- wait, Samurai?"

Kagami giggled as she sipped her drink, finding vodka mixed with various fruity syrups, though she couldn't tell which ones. "You _ wish _ you had as much honor as a Samurai Knight." Chat suddenly, in one fluid movement, had her pressed against the building, causing her drink to spill over the lip.

"Oh, no I don't, because if I was honorable, I wouldn't be allowed to do _ this- _" Chat's drink dropped the ground, alcohol and ice splashing loudly against the pavement as his arms swooped her up to hold her ass and his face nuzzled into her neck. Kagami only turned her head to sip on her drink, letting Chat begin sucking on her neck with an impish expression on her face.

"_Fuck _ honor," She breathed as she lowered the cup from her face. She wrapped a leg around his waist-

"Get a room, Cat-Boy!" 

They stopped, and Chat slowly let go of her, letting her legs slide to the ground as they glared at the man walking on the other side of the street. Chat let his middle finger fly at the man, shouting a string of curses, but as he turned back to Kagami, they both simply burst into a fit of laughter.

"You spilled your drink, _ Cat-Boy _," Kagami whispered in Chat's ear, or at least tried. She wasn't very quiet with her words.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah :)  
Comment if you want more  
All I know is that I love these two


End file.
